The Bloodsucker Chronicles
by authour2020
Summary: Bella's a vampire...but thats just the begining to her tale. Alot of other things happen. This book is a variety of things that happens after the events of breaking dawn. Each chapter is a diffrents story.
1. Was that Thunder, or a shotgun?

This is something I thought would be great in a Breaking Dawn epilogue, it's something I thought needed to be in here, but it wasn't. I wrote it write after I finished Breaking Dawn and never posted it. It's pretty funny, so don't be ashamed of laughing at the computer screen.

Epilogue- Was that thunder, or a shot gun?

JACOB

I road next to Reneseme in Bella's amazing new car, it was like riding in heaven, never would I tell her that, but I needed to tell Ed. He's like really nice now, huge improvement from the nosey bloodsucker to the alright blood…I mean vampire. He's so cool bout the whole imprinting thing, I would be ready to shred him to pieces if he imprinted on my daughter. In fact, I think I would lose my fricken mind. Charlie was in the back seat, he eventually found out about the whole vampire thing, Nessie touched him, what else were we gunna tell him though? The voltori said we could under one condition…that we could have one of those dogs. Which would be meaning us, surprisingly, Leah said yes, out of everyone. She actually likes it over there, she likes the fact that they actually feast on human blood.

Charlie was still very shocked about it, and Rene still thinks Bella over went plastic surgery, I laughed at that. She could past for Miss. Washington, but Bella is so paranoid she would trip when she got out on the catwalk. If I had to choose the best vampire in the Cullen clan besides Bell's and Ed, I would choose Emmet. He's pretty funny, and we like each other. Bella thinks we like each other because we both make fun of her. Alice is okay, she's a little weird though, and she can whip up the best vanilla ice cream cakes ever. Rose…let's not even talk about her. Jasper scares me, eveytime I look at him, he has this freaky face on…its nerve wrecking. Esme's great and reminds me so much of my mother. Carlisle is great, he's funny and smart.

Charlie wants to be one of them, which is possible at the moment. Bella thinks he won't like it, I think he will. My dad hates the idea, but Charlie doesn't care anymore about his opinion. "Where are we going Bell's?" Charlie asked Bella in an uneven tone. Bella grinned a smile I never saw before the transformation. "I had the same surprise I don't want to ruin it for you two." She said. "Ed told me." I told her. Her forehead creased. "He did not!" she said furious. "Just kidding, relax." I told her. She shook her head in disappointment. "Are you trying to kill me Mr. Black?" she asked me rolling her eyes. "Hey you two, shut up, focus on the road Bella." Charlie said calmly. He's gunna be an amazing vampire…I can already analyze what he will look like.

"Dad I can focus on Emmet's laugh already." She said licking her red lips. I laughed. "Alright, if you run into a tree, I'll take away your license." He said. I chuckled. "I can't believe your gunna be my mother in law, Bella!" I said. Yeah, Nessie said yes, were getting married in three months. Before you think I'm a pervert, let me just say she's already in the body of a seventeen year old, yet, it's only been five years. We were approaching a large field, with…baseball bases in a diamond shape. "Baseball!" I yelled at Bella. She giggled. "Yeah…but Vamp style." She said to me. I heard Charlie chuckle in the back.

"Do we get to play?" Charlie asked. She shook her head back and forth. "Only Jacob, Dad, you would be out right after you stepped off home plate." "I get to play?" I asked her a little confused. "Your abnormal too Jacob, please don't ignore that." She said rolling her eyes. "I'm reffing, then?" Charlie asked. I smiled. "Sure." She said. I was excited, how did these vampires' play. "Mom am I playing?" Nessie said, she was concentrating to herself about her child hood. Charlie winced. He hated it when Nessie called Bella Mom. "Do you want to Nessie?" Bella said thinking. Nessie smiled. "Sure, yeah, I'll beat you Jacob." She sneered jokingly. "Will see bout that my fiancé." I said to her. She giggled. Bella winced this time; she didn't disagree or agree with me marrying her daughter.

"Hey Nessie." Charlie said happily. They have a real bond, and they love each other. "Hey grandpa, you look great…did you use the cucumber spread Alice told you to use on your face." Nessie asked. He smiled. "Guilty as charged." He puffed. I heard Bella sigh. "Dad, you're officially a grandpa." Bell's said. "So my birthday's coming up so mom do you wanna know what I want…?" she asked me. Bella sighed. "Yeah, what?" she said. "Well…I want to go to the Jonas Brothers concert." Nessie grinned saying. "Those teeny boppers are so fake." I huffed. "Looks like someone's jealous." Nessie said. I sighed. "What ever you think." I said to her. "Why not, Alice and Rose would go too." Bella said happily. Not Bella, she was into the whole Jonas thing now too?

"Hey Jacob you wanna come." Bella joked. I smiled. "Not until gun point." I said laughing. Charlie chuckled in the back. We came to a final stop and I saw all the Cullen's wave at us. I waved back. I got out of the amazing car, and saw the open field. "Hey dog." Rose said shifting positions. "Hey Blondie…I have another joke." I said smiling. She frowned. "Oh god, tell me this isn't something stupid wolf." She shook her head side to side. "How do you make a blonde's eye twinkle, sparkle a flashlight in their ear." I said. She rolled her eyes. Emmett laughed. Rose glared at him; she would make an amazing ruby colored eye vampire. "Hey it was funny." He said explaining himself, he was all over Rose…she was hott.

"Hey Emmett, how's life at the Cullen house?" I asked Emmett. He shrugged slightly. "Alright, I just hunted a huge wild cat today…Jasper only got a goat." He laughed. I laughed picturing the last glimpses of the well built wild cat and the lumpy goat. "So, we playing baseball or what people?" Alice's high voice sprang at us. We all gathered to the middle, Charlie lunged on the benches made of steel that Jasper had donated. "So Emmett and Jacob our captains," Alice said pointing at us. Emmett sighed."Good luck Jake, your gunna need it." Emmett said roughly. "I pick first then. Ed your on my team." I said. Edward was beside me in a moment.

"How should I pick?" I whispered to him. "Pick Carlisle." He whispered back. "Jasper you're over here." Emmett said grinning. "Girls pick!" Alice shouted at us. "Pick Bella." He whispered to me. "Bella." I chose sheepishly. She ran over to us. "Rose c'mon" Emmett said clapping his fists together. "Renesme." I said. I needed her to be with me…but I also needed Carlisle that was tuff to choose. "Carlisle." Emmett said slightly happy." Alice with pitch all time, and Esme and Charlie will reff all time." Ed said controlling. "Were gunna kick ass!" Emmett said laughing. I sighed. "Will be in the outfield first." Rose volunteered them, I smiled.

My team got in a straight line behind Bella, how said she'd go first. I always thought of Bella as the clumsy brunette…she's so more sturdy and buff now, its slightly cool to think that a transformation like this could be so rewarding…even to Bell's. "It's time." Alice chirped slightly moving…and then I heard a BOOM! If I would have blinked I'd miss the whole thing. Bella was moving fast…but Jasper was retrieving the ball that fired all the way into the thick trees. Bella was almost there, when Jasper was in plain sight. Bella moved faster now, and before I knew it slid to home base…that was impressive.

"Hell yeah!" I screamed. Charlie gleamed at me, with him mouth wide open. Esme was talking to him about it and he was so freaked out…yet wanted to join in. "Go Bella!" Alice chirped as high as a humming bird. Ed hugged her and whispered something to her, she giggled with bland expression. Next up was Nessie, I was worried for her. She gripped the bat hard. "Ready?" Alice asked her, her chin up. "Absolutely." She giggled. Alice threw an easy pass and Nessie hit it over the entire green abyss, Emmett's face was expressionless. Jasper was retrieving the ball; obviously that was a great hit. "That a girl." I sighed saying. Bella giggled.

She hit home plate before Jasper was back with an inflamed ball with black streaks down the middle. "You killed a bird in the making…good job Nessie!" Jasper shouted to us. We all laughed. Ed was next. "You go my cheetah." Bella hissed. "Go Daddy!" Nessie Cheered. Alice's left eye brow raised as a sign that she was ready. I hadn't realized but it was pouring out and Charlie was laughing and shouting…he was clearly enjoying this. The ball flung into a streaking line and lightning struck right at that minute and Ed was off. The ball was far, but surprisingly Jazz was nowhere in sight. Barely half way their Jasper came back with a ball and flung it to Rose who tagged Ed with it. "Out!" Charlie shouted. Ed laughed. "I'll get it next time." And plucked Rose in the head, she rolled her eyes and giggled.

Damn, the thunder was so loud, I was of thought it was a shot gun if I didn't know better. My turn. I gripped the bat, I was sweating…but why was I nervous. "Come in after you werewolf!" Alice said. The ball flung and I swung hard and I raced to first base. Jazz was nowhere in sight. Shoot. I used all my strength and finally I was there I stepped on the plate. But all the Cullen's shot back towards Charlie. What was happening? Jazz entered…behind him was a girl teenage, just a bit younger than me was in front of us.

"Hi." She hissed at the Cullen's. "Who are you?" Bella asked furious. "I think I met you guys, I just woke up from a long nap, and I can't remember my name." she said unclear. She was very pretty and belonged with the Cullen's here brownish reddish hair draped her face. "Wait…I think I remember!" she said happily. All the Cullen's looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Bree." She said.


	2. New and Old

Hey guys! I hoped you guys adored the first twilight aftermath story. This is the next one which is a little more easily ended and light headed. This is in the prospective of Jessica. This was one I made because I knew this was gunna be ridicules and so oblivious but I felt it needed to be said. This is a year later after the events of breaking dawn. It's a real treat for all twilight saga lovers!

Story 2- Old and New

"Oh my god hey Angela!" I screamed hugging Angela with a great big hug. She pursued her lips and hugged back. "How was college?" I asked her. I knew I wouldn't listen so I nodded my head after every other sentence. She looked a lot prettier without those thick glasses. And I can't believe she died her hair blonde. Lauren with shaved hair looked worse than I did with Mike. I can't believe that backstabber; he turned me down for a big fat slut. "Jess?" I heard Angela say. I gulped. "That's funny." I said to her…hoping that was the right context. "I know right!" she said laughing. Few. "Oh my god, is that Shannon Riley." I screamed at Ang. She turned her head and nodded. "No she has lighter hair, but man is she a pretty one, wait is that Edward Cullen!" She screamed back.

"Oh gosh did Bella break up with him, again?" I asked Ang. "She use to email me…but not recently, like, since September." She replied. "Let's go say hi!" I said dragging her by her hand. As I got closer the face looked more and more real, but I had no idea who the hell it was…I needed to find out. "Edward Cullen." I said with wide eyes, "Yep." He said. "Hey Jessica." The girl said shyly. I didn't recognize the voice at all. "Who are you." I asked her. She seemed nice. "Bella…Swan?" she said. OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD. What the hell! I hung my mouth open and looked at her deeply. Ang had her eyes wide open and we were looking at the stunning new Bella. "Not Botox!" I yelled at Bella.

She laughed. Edward was also chuckling but very quietly. "Um actually…I went through my grow spurt this past summer. Is she kidding me? I laughed. "Bella…did you over go plastic surgery, this isn't normal; you look like a fricken super model!" Ang shouted at Bella. "You so hott!" I told her serious. Edward smiled. Bella lifted her face into a smile I never saw. Her now gleaming white teeth were now vampirish. Gosh, it think Bella is a vampire! "Bella are you a vampire?" I asked her. I was kidding but I was a hundred percent serious. She laughed. "Are you kidding me, they don't exist!" she shouted at me. Edward shared a glance at her. "I believe in them." Edward's musky voice said.

"Oh really Edward?" I asked him…was this our moment, or something? "You guys still together?" Ang asked Bella. Bella nodded and giggled. Her voice was different more celebertish. "Am I gunna find you on the next Gossip Girl series on T.V Bella?" I asked her. She grinned biting her lip. "You are?" I asked her. "Naw…but I know aton of people where it has come to that…option." Bella said to me. OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD. "So you're saying it's an option!" I said to her. She smiled…flashing her snow white teeth. "I knew you had the beauty too!" Ang added.

Then a girl with bright brown hair came next to Bella. "Hi I'm Bree." She said. She was gorgeous. Her lips were perfectly plump and I was like OH MY GOD ITS SO DEMI LOVATO. "Has anyone ever told you, you look like Demi Lovato?" I asked her. She giggled a pitch so high…it was like a song. "Yep, she's very awesome. I saw her in concert!" she told me. "I'm part of the Cullen family with these two, now!" she told us. Ang and I were surprised. Bella was just Edward's wife…she wasn't related to them. But I could totally see why they adopted Bree…she was amazingly pretty.

"How come you Cullen's are all so pretty?" I asked Bree. She smiled. "Oh gosh…its Alice, she goes nonstop with the whole beauty thing. She'd love to decorate you guys!" Bree said hyper. She was really nice…and hyper. I liked her though! "Can we?" we asked Bree. Bella nodded. Edward shook his beautiful hair up and down. YES! We get free make up put on us…by another person! Sounds like these Cullen's are angels to me. "Alice will make you guys the woot-woot in town." Bree said her beautiful brown eyes… the same angeletic ones like Edwards…and Bella's. "Bella nice contacts!" I said to her. She smiled. "New, I wanted them to match my husbands." She said nodding her head. "Are you sure it's alright Edward?" Ang asked.

"Sure…Alice probably already knows, she was descend in the beauty world." He said agreeing. "Were gunna be best friends…I'm just starting freshman year here at Forks…and we can hang out in summer!" Bree said. If she meant we could go shopping together…and waste all Alice's make-up, I'd agree any day; even if I found out she was a monster. "Bella how was college this year?" Ang asked as we were walking out the doors of the mall we entered in. "It was amazing…I've never experienced college parties so…fresh before!" Bella said. She was beautiful and her personality wasn't…let's just do this…it was let's do everything. I really liked this and if the whole Bree thing worked out, I'd be as beautiful as Bella at the end of the summer!

I would have the same angelic appearance as all the Cullen's, which five minutes earlier I would have thought was impossible. I guess, the key was destroy your skin but add makeup to make it light up!

"So…you guys ready to get totally materialized?" Bella asked Ang and me.

We both shook our heads, today was a day I would never…forget!


End file.
